My Last year
by HopelessRomantic617
Summary: For months Bella has been living with the Cullens but what would happen if she decide it was her time to get her own place, would Alice allow it or dictate her every move. Can Bella make everyone happy including herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor its Characters but I do own my ideas, I know where I want this story to go, and for it to get there Alice and Bella need to together so if you think this first chapter is racing by too fast I'm sorry. If there is anything I don't clear up or you guys don't understand just let me know.**

 **Chapter 1**

Alice was standing there looking as beautiful and peaceful as ever, of course she so happen to be standing in front of a clothes rack in her favorite store at the Capital Mall, only Alice could convince me to drive 3 hours in a car to go shopping which I absolute hate. But seeing her like this is always so worth and I love to see. Alice and I have been together since January this year of course I was attractive to her since I stared Forks high school back in November, but I had just got out of a relationship back in phoenix who she blamed me for never giving her or us a chance. See Renee my mom got re-married to a guy name Phil and he need to travel for his work, so not wanting her to worry about me and not wanting to be in her way I had decide to move to forks with Charlie my dad, so that my mom and Phil could travel with no worries. But when I told my current girlfriend who was my best friend for two friends prior, as soon as I got done telling her my news she ask me to move in with her and her family so that we could still stay in the state and be with her. But I thinking that was way too soon and thought it would put a damper on our relationship so I said no. She was so furious she didn't want a long distant relationship with me she ended and ending our friendship as well. Feeling that I just lost everything, made me feel like I wasn't really worth anything like our relationship wasn't even worth trying to for a long distant. So when Alice and I met we were just friends at first, for some reason though and at the time I thought it was odd she never came to my house nor did she ask me to come to her house. Until I figure out what and who she is and as they say everything was history. I hear a squeal next to me that brought me out of my head, and yet again I was Alice she had just found the perfect dress for her to wear this next Saturday to the Halloween party the Cullen's were throwing for me and my friends, so that I didn't feel disconnected to them. It was the perfect moment to tell her, before I chicken out and never could bring it up again.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you about something that on my mind," I said before I could even think about any more but it came out a little too fast. Alice face got serious for a split she had this look on her face like someone just spoiled her good mood. She looked up at me trying her best to not let any motion show across her face.

"No Bella," Alice had said so fiercely it shocked me to my core. "You can try but there no way you're moving out."

"That's not fair!" I said a little too loud as people starting turning around looking at us. I'm sure if Alice still had blood in her system her whole face would be ruby red, see look in disbelief at me and turns to walk away. "You can't cheat like that," I said deciding to follow her instead of ignoring her looks she was giving me. I was starting to realize that I was more mad at the fact that I had let this worry me so much trying to decide how to tell her if never dawn on me that she had already knew. I move closer to her putting my hands around her waist, "can you at least let me try and explain everything."

"Bella I know, you've been living with us since…it happen, and your trying to push everyone one away, I'm not going to let you move out and be by yourself bells it's a time to be with the ones you love not alone in some little bubble there is nothing to talk about the decision has been made." I let out a huff, getting made to the fact that she wouldn't even let me explain. I exited the store and so the mall heading south on Black Lake Blvd. to the only place I could clear my mind. It was only a twenty minute walk and I knew that the fresh air and being alone would clear my thoughts. I knew that Alice was right, and that she was just worried about me being alone and letting my sadness and depression come back. After Charlie die to an "animal attack" which everyone knew better it was a nomad passing by and catching my scent he settled for my father instead, giving that fact that I wasn't there. The Cullen's made him pay though they track him down and tour him to pieces, I know they really didn't want to kill another creature like them but Alice had pleaded with them for my sake. Since day one I had blame myself for that if only I was home and my father was not it would be me who was died and not him. I started feeling like I didn't deserve to be there let alone have amazing friends, the best girlfriend, and a wonderful family. I just felt weird at the Cullen's all the time, like a burden, Jasper couldn't really be around me at time for too long because the whole blood in my veins, Alice got a king size bed in her room even though I've always slept on twins she wanted me to feel comfortable, but the bed was taking up over half her room. Cullen's kept cooking for me even though I told them that I would gladly to pay and do my own cooking and shopping so that didn't put a strain on them, but of course Esme wouldn't have it saying that she was the mother after all. But after Charlie die everyone treats me like I'm this lost puppy but I'm not I finally have come to with the fact that my father is dead and there nothing I could have done to prevent that from happening. But if I'm really telling the truth I want my own place so that I can once again have alone time with Alice and not fear someone hearing or judging us. I make it to the book store and walk to my favorite section Romance, it's been a while since I've actually read a good romance to lover coming together and letting nothing stand in their way. I'm half way through chapter one when I hear someone yell, "Isabella Swan!" I know that voice and I know that she is pissed. I look up automatically with most than likely a puppy dog face. "Bella don't give me that look I mad at you for running away like that, now give me those books so I can go pay while you get your ass in that car!" I didn't even realize I had five books on my lap till I grab hold of them giving them to Alice and walking very slowly to the car. I knew I was going to get a lecture for leaving the mall, not to mention walking twenty minutes to the book store. I get to the car and jump in trying to put my seat belt on, I felt very sweaty and I hated the affect she had on me, when she was mad at me, all I wanted to do was to please her. My thoughts were broken by the sound of the trunk opening with a throw of the books and the sound of the trunk slamming shut. Damn I had to wipe my hands on my pants from all the sweating, she jumps in the car and before the door fully close she sped off making the tires screech, fuck she was pissed.

"Alice I-"

"Not a fucking word Bella, I mean it," she said through her clenched teeth. She headed in the direction of home clenching the wheel, going at least three time the speed limit faster than she usually goes, not trying to push my luck I sat back looking out the window, the scenery was passing by too fast for me, so I just close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like it so far, advice would be great even if it is bad I would still take it, I know there wasn't a lot of dialog, but I really was trying to gram a lot into it. Thanks ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up to us finally slowing down, and seen Alice turning on to her street that lead up to the house. Alice pulled up to the house, right into the garage parking her yellow 911 GTR Porsche perfectly into its regular spot. Before I can even say anything Alice whips out the car grabs her shopping bags including my bag of books and walks into the house without a single look or word to me. Damn she still pissed at me, I get out the car walk up the steps, leading to the main house. Alice of course is nowhere to be found, my stomach growling at me brings me to realize that's been a couple hours since I ate, walking to the kitchen automatically trying to decide what I want to make myself for dinner. Before I can even decide on anything I feel a set of cold hand on my shoulder, instinctively I look up to find Esme standing beside me. "You haven't ate dinner yet honey," she ask with a bit of concern running across her face. Half way through shaking my head though I hear Alice yelling from the family room.

"That because someone fell asleep on the ride home before I could even ask her what she wants!" So Alice was now piss at me for falling asleep, or was she still mad from leaving, maybe it's both though at this point, though I decide to ask her that later on. "Both," she yelled breaking me from my thoughts "It's both Isabella!"

"Eww! Someone is in the dog house, she sleeping on the cou-" I heard Emmett say teasing me and the situation I'm in right now.

"Shut up Em!" Alice yell cutting him. All I hear is silence, then some ruffling before I heard Emmett cussing, to which I'm sure Alice either hit or threw something at him. Well fuck me, I knew she was livid because I've only heard her use my full twice through are relationship and never twice in four hours, plus she was never really a violent person. I hated when she was mad at me, it was like I was letting her down, or she was disappointed in me. I felt a small cold hand cress my cheek, looking up to meet Esme giving me a smile more filled with love and reassurance than I've ever seen.

"Go ahead and sit down at the bar I fix you up something," but before I could protest she add "no it's quite all right, I'm your mother Bella, it's my job." Feeling warmth and comfort wash through me I smile at her as I start up to Alice's and my room we shared together to retrieve the book I stared earlier before making my way over to the bar where I usually sit at in the middle. In between reading a few lines from the book, I watch Esme racing through the kitchen preparing my meal, she move with such grace and poise you would think that she cooks for a living at how comfortable she was in the kitchen. Not wanting her to catch me watching her, I tried to refocus backed on the book, letting all the different types of smells hit me, making my mouth water up. "Here you go, Garlic Tuscan Chicken, with rice, and steam green beans," Esme said bring me out of world the book was creating. As I put the book off to the side to my right I see Alice sitting beside me to my left looking through a fashion magazine. Not wanting to push it I didn't say anything or even try to explain letting myself enjoy her company before I pissed her off again. As I sat enjoying the wonderful feels this dinner was bring me I let my mind wonder about how I was to go about this situation, clearly talking to her about my feelings wouldn't help mainly because even if I tried she would see it a mile away of what I was going to do and couldn't get a word out at all. I hear a growl but I was too deep into my thoughts I really wasn't paying attention to where it came. Most likely just Emmett and Jasper fighting over who's turn it was to play the new game Alice had bought them at the mall earlier, after Emmett begged for two hours straight even though we offer I knew he didn't want to be stuck at the mall with Alice even if he tried to run home he would have hear her raft. My thought soon return to its objective, I mean I could just get up go get my stuff and drive to the house and just stay there it wasn't like she could actually physical stop me could she? As soon it crossed my mind of something that I could do I hear another growl, this time it was loud and it brought me right out my head. I turned on the stool and immediately I saw Alice glaring at me, her eyes had went completely black, and her lip was pulled back showing her teeth. It had only occurred to me then that she had a vision of what I was planning and didn't like it one bit. "Alice!" I heard Esme call somewhere from the house, "stop growling at Bella," she said in a motherly tone. Alice drop her face while her lips drew in a hard line, while she tried to smooth out the magazine she had clench in her fist a moment ago. With a huff realizing that her magazine was ruined she got up from her stool, walking towards the back doors in such a hurry before I could even ask her where she was going. Realizing that I had ate all my dinner I got up to start doing the dishes, but of course Esme was there in my path with a smile on her face. "Did you like it, was it tasty for you honey," she said taking the plate out of my hand.

"Yes it was very good thank you so much," I said giving her a quick smile while rubbing my stomach trying to show her just how much it was good. She smiles rising a hand to cup my face with a look of concern running across her face for a second before smiling back at me.

"Go ahead to bed, dear," as I was about to object she finish off "its fine dear I got the dish you look exhausted and you need your sleep go on now." She finished the last part in a motherly tone, knowing her that was the end of our conversation. I gave my mother a smile, turned on my heels grabbing my book I left on the counter heading up the stairs and round the corner to me and Alice's room.

I woke to the light coming through, it was so bright welcoming almost peaceful, and usually when I wake up from the light being on my eyes I'm usually annoyed but something about today already felt like it was going to be a great day. I raise up a little so that I'm resting on my elbows, I can see the book I was reading is still on my chest and there is no sign of Alice. It also probably meant that she didn't come to bed last night and laid with me because usually she closes my books, or anything really I have on me that I was reading or looking at when I fall asleep and grab me into her arms. As I was laying there trying to even remember if she did come to bed with me and never remember feeling her cold skin against mine, in fact I was mostly sweaty, and hot all through the night. Trying to debate whether or not I go downstairs and face the music so to speak or just hop into the shower right away. I decided to take a shower first after getting a whiff of myself and exactly how much I sweated through the night, plus since it was Saturday and since we had a four day week I thought Alice and I could go for a picnic in our meadow and it didn't hurt that it look absolutely beautiful outside. As I hop into the shower, my mind starts racing of all the things I could do, that Alice absolute loved, to make up for yesterday, and running off on her like that. The water felt so nice against my skin, all I wanted to do was stay under the flow until it wash away all the stress I've been building up. I was taking my time in the shower thinking of the events that had occurred the previous day, I needed to figure out how to approach Alice without her seeing me so that I can just try to make her understand. I let out a groan when I realize that the water had turned cold, putting an end to my shower and the relief it had brought me. As I step out, a little too quickly for I lost my balance having to use the wall to regain my posture before I could bust my head open. I walked over to the sink to grab my brush and at least tried to make my hair look somewhat cute, after applying some hairspray and brushing my teeth I headed to back out to my room so I can get ready. Standing half naked in front of my closet, deciding on what I was going to wear, going with these skinny jeans that Alice got me that hugged me just right, and showed all my curves. Then going with a tight blue button down shirt, that made even my boobs look bigger, plus it didn't hurt that I could choose how much cleavage I wanted to show. After I got dressed I was starting to get a little skeptical usually Alice always comes up after I get dress, plus wearing her favorite clothes that she loves to see me in, she would have already been up here kissing me, letting her hands roam all over my body. While I always pushed her away because I knew that if I didn't I would be getting frustrated knowing that we couldn't be together in the way I wanted. As I walked out of my room it was fairly quiet no arguing over a game, in fact I couldn't even hear to T.V. going at all. Esme would usually hear me up and about and be in the kitchen finish making breakfast for me as I came down the stairs every morning. I got down to the living room and still no Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie or Maria, Jasper mate I started exploring more rooms and still no sign of anyone. I go into the kitchen and I see a big note written in Alice's handwriting,

 _Bella,_

 _Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Maria and I have all gone hunting we won't be back til Monday morning, Edward and Tanya are still in Alaska, they will be here Sunday night they won't get here until late no need to wait up honey. Bella please and try not to get into trouble till I come back, I love you._

 _Alice_

I felt my spirits start to slip, not only are Alice and I not going to go on a picnic, but there was no point for me at all to dress up. As I let the note slip out my hand and fall to the counter, I noticed another one right next to where's Alice one was. I picked it up noting that it was in Esme handwriting,

 _Sweetie,_

 _As you know your brothers and sisters, went to go hunt, Carlisle is in Seattle at a convention, he'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon. I've gone to Vancouver for an event ill be back tomorrow morning. There are plenty of left overs in the fridge for you I love you._

 _Esme_

The thought had just occurred to me, no one is going to be here all day, no one is going to be able to stop me really, like my mother always said it's better to ask for forgiveness then it is to ask for permission I reached for my back pocket and dial the number right away, it was picked up on the second ring. "Hey you! You should come over to the house and help me move my stuff out." All I hear was laughter on the other line I just sat and waited for them to realize I wasn't joking.

"Oh, it's not a joke, um….yeah sure be there in a few." Before I could even thank the person the line went dead, I was just so excited I ran upstairs and started packing everything.

 **I was having different feelings of when I wanted to end this chapter but I have deicide this would be a good point. If you can please try to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My thoughts started drifting while I was packing, I was just excited not for the fact I was getting my way, because Alice could come back and repack all my stuff and bring it back here before I could even blink, but the fact I could have friends over, now without feeling selfish about how having a human over could expose the Cullens. Plus I miss all my friends even Jessica which came as a shock to me, and there was Jake, not only could I see Jake but we could actually hangout with each other. At first Jake was not okay with me moving in with Alice even though he said that I shouldn't be alone it was clear when I told him that I moved or that Alice moved me, he was surprisingly okay with it and what I mean by that he didn't threat Alice or throw the treaty up in her face. I was so deep in my thoughts plus I had the music on, I didn't noticed that Angela come in much less hear her. I jumped up and screamed like a little school girl, she just smirked trying to look innocent as could be.

"Hey there sexy!" she said, as she smack the back of my ass. "Who are you trying to impress with that outfit of yours," she brought her hand up to her face waving it like she was trying to cool down. I always love Angela and her personality as soon as I told her me and Alice were a thing, or that I had feeling for women and didn't see men like that she accepted it. She even occasionally flirted with me, every chance she got in front of everyone which only made me laugh, even Alice thought it was cute.

"Alice, but as you can see no one is here so it was a waste," I said a little too bitterly. Angela raised a eyebrow at me and went over to sit on the bed. Half way through sitting down her eyes got big, and stood up so fast i thought she might have gotten whip lash. She just looked at the bed as if sitting on it was going to kill her she opted out leaning on the desk with her arms crossed looking totally awkward. All i could do was laugh and I plastered this huge smile on my face, she looked at me with a glare. I just had to mess with her I nodded my head to the desk with a smile, again her eyes got big and she moved to the door way. I just started bursting out laughing so hard, Angela took the opportunity to jump on me straddling me by the hips pinning me down with her hands on my stomach tickling me.

"Say you sorry or I will not stop," she said raising her tone so that i could hear it over my own laughter.

"Angela...I can't...breathe," I tried to get out in between giggles.

"Don't care say it," she was tickling me so hard by this point my sides started hurting.

"I'm...so-..sorry," was all i could get out. her hands left my sides but she remained on top of me.

"Damn Bella, I've missed you," she said as scooped me up in a bug bear hugged. I kissed her check instantiating I've miss her just as much as she had. she let me go, getting to her feet, while helping me to mine as well.

"See this is why I want to do this I want to move so that we could hang out, and do sleepovers again, because I've miss you so much," I said pulling her into another hug. "Oh and by the way," I started walking over to the bed to grab a box, "Alice and I haven't done anything sexual yet." Her mouth went open, and a look of embarrassment flashed over her a moment and then she smiled.

"Well we can change that," she said as she gave me a wink, grabbing the box out my hand and disappearing down the stairs. I took one last look around just to make sure that I didn't forget anything, i grabbed my duffle bag and grabbing the last box off the bed and heading downstairs to meet Angela.

I pulled up outside of the house, putting my truck into parking and just taking a second to look at the house. It looked the same as always though the grass was a little taller and leaves were covering most of the grass, something that I'm going to have to take care of now. I saw Angela pull up behind me, so I started to get out my car and unload the boxes. Angela took my lead grabbing the last box and walking up the porch steps with me to the front door. As I put the box down to unlock the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure about this I mean..its just I really don't want this to bring you bad or sad memories."

"Honey it's okay if anything they will bring me some happy memories, and if the chance that they do bring me some bad ones I can get through it." I turned around not waiting for an answer, I the knob and was met with familiar smell that was my childhood home. I grabbed my box I had set on the porch and walked into the house, I set it back down off to the side out of the way and place my duffle bag right next to it. I stood in the door way taken it all in, remembering all the good times I shared in here, I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist from home as Angela rested her head on my shoulder I couldn't help but lean into her embrace. I looked around and all the furniture had been cover in sheets and I only can assume that all my father belongings were packed and up in the attic.

"Wow, we got are work cut out for us," I heard Angela say as she brought me out of my head. "Well then what are we standing around for," she said as she let me go, smacking my ass in the process "come on let's get to it." I saw her pass me and go straight for the kitchen, turning around just to give me a smirk with a wink. I walked over to the living taking off all the sheets as I walked by throwing them into a pile onto the floor. "Um..Bella," Angela was walking back to living room "there is no cleaning supplies, so I'm going to go to the store real quick pick up some cleaning supplies and some stuff to drink would you like anything?"

"Oh no thanks but here take some money," I said as I reached into my pocket to get the money.

"No your good I got it, I'm also going to swing by my place to get a change of clothes, I think its best if I spend that night here with you if that cool with you."

"Oh yeah i forgot about that and Alice will not be back till Monday morning she went up to visit her cousins up in Alaska."

"Okay I'll be right back." She said as she close the door behind, I started to move to the other rooms through the house, taking all the sheets off everything. I had made it all the way up to my room when I heard a knock on the door. I don't know who this could be I was thinking to myself as I was walking down the steps, I open the door to see Jake standing there. I had gotten so excited I flung myself at him trying to wrap to wrap him up in a bear hug.

"How did you even know that I was here," I said as I hear a chuckle escape from his lips.

"Jeez Bella, I was just out getting a part for my bike, usually I come by just to make sure that the house hasn't been broken into, and I came by and saw your truck." I let go of him stepping back to let him come into the house, he looked around and noticed the boxes and my bag. I saw a huge smile flash cross his face, he started walking towards the living room looking at the pile of sheets that were on the floor. "So your moving back, what did you not like living with the bloodsuckers?"

"Jake..," I started trying to tell him to be nice "no that's not it I just miss having my friends over for slept overs, and I miss...you."

"Well I mean of course you do, it's me I'm mean hello." I starting laughing. I walked over to the couch and blob on it, I look up at Jacob he still has a huge smile on his face. "What..?" I ask confuse to why he has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing its just I haven't seen you like this since well before..." he broke off looking a little skeptical whether he should bring up charlie. Just thinking about him must of put a look on my face because soon Jake was sitting next to me with a hand on my knee. "No I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories its just I miss you Bells."

"I miss you too, Jake that's why I moving back so that I can actually spend time with you." I noticed that his hand was still on my knee, so I readjusted myself making it look like I was trying to get comfortable. Without even realizing it Jake and I settle in to a easy conversation catching up on all the stuff we miss, even though he really didn't want to hear about the Cullens. Jake and I got caught up with talking, it surprise me when Angela got back with her clothes and the cleaning supplies.v

"Well I better leave you to it then, I got to get back and put this part together," Jake said realizing that their time had already come to such a short end.

"Yeah, but hey I'll talk to you real soon, and maybe we can hangout if your up for it." I said walking him to the door.

"Yeah definitively I would love that," and before I could even react he scooped me up in a big bear hug, and kiss me on the cheek. "Bye Bells, Bye Angela," he said over my shoulder. I just gave him a reassuring smile and close the door behind him. I walk over to where Angela was standing in the kitchen unpacking all the cleaning supplies, snacks and drinks she had gotten.

"So babe, are we going to talk about the fact that Jake was just big time hitting on you, and your take." I looked up her with a confuse look," are you serious he was flirting with you big time and what with that kiss," she had put her hands on her hips, with this look on her face like she wanted to smack me and him. I think that its pretty obvious that Angela has always been a Alice fan, or should I say team Alice.

"Look it's nothing okay so let just let it go okay." She was still giving me a look clearly we weren't going to let it go. "That was just Jake being himself trying anything to take a shot at me it's no big deal.''

"Really honey, that's not nothing you got to say something to him, before it gets you into trouble."

"Okay, I'll text him and saying something about it okay." She gave me an approving nod and put all her attention into start cleaning and unpacking all the dishes. While I went and set on cleaning the living room and making it look it was before I had move out.

It was about 5:30 when Angela and I got done cleaning all the rooms in the house except for of course Charlie room. We were sitting in the living room, both of us on the couch with Angela in my arms. If a stranger walked by and so happen to see us they would probably see us as a couple, but that was just us and how we acted. We were watching some movie that Angela picked out only about 15 minutes in when we hear the door bell.

"Must be the pizza we order I get it," I say as I get up to go answer the door Angela pushes me back down.

"It get it, I was on top," she says as she gives me a wink with a big smirk on her face. She grabs the twenty from off the table; that I had set early for the pizza and precede to the door. I heard the door open follow by a small gasp escaping from Angela lips, hearing whispers soon after it.

"Is it the pizza guy," I ask getting curious.

"Not quite the pizza guy himself." I turned around confused by that statement when I see Alice stand right beside Angela with our pizza in her hands. She was wearing some tight ass jeans that fit her just right, with a blue button up polo but still showing enough cleavage with a light leather jacket. She was staring at me with a smile on her face that was not yet reaching her eyes. We must have been just staring at each other because soon Angela clear her voice trying to make her presence known.

"So...I know that I was going to stay the night but I feel like the two of you need to talk some things out." Alice and I were still staring at each other not really paying any attention to Angela. "Right, so I just grab my things and go," Angela finish coming run the couch and grabbing her night bag, while whispering to be to be nice. Little did Angela know that Alice could hear her right now and it was hard not to smile at this. Than she walk back over to Alice grabbed a few slices of pizza before she walk out the front door. Shit. I should have stop Angela, now it's only me and Alice left forcing us to talk.

"So, I smell that Jacob was here, how was that," she said in snarky tone.

"Don't start," I say getting up and walking around the couch "and Jake is allowed here anytime he wants to." I grabbed the pizza from her hands and continue to walk to the kitchen, placing about two or three slices on a plate while getting myself something to drink. I had excepted her to follow me, to be on my heels but she wasn't I didn't even hear her say anything. I walk back out to the front and she was still standing in the same spot she was. only this time there was this angry expression across her face and I could really care less. As I went around the couch and could she was following me a few steps behind. When I up she was still just standing look down at me and with a huff she sat down plopping on the couch.

"I should have brought Jake up," I heard her say

"No, no you shouldn't have."

"Bella..." she started after a minute, she went to open her mouth again than closed it really fast. There was nothing for me to say I've already said everything that was on my mind, and I wasn't about to give her a bone. "I'm fucking pissed at you," she suddenly yells forcing me to do a double take thought she was here to apologize. "You have no fucking idea how mad I was at you this morning when I got that vision. Seeing you move your stuff out our bedroom that we shared hurt me so bad, it sort of felt like you didn't want this," she gestured with her hand between me and her. "And I've been feeling like that, ever since you moved in. I was felt like I was forcing you to be with me, to hang out with me. And then when that vision came it was icing on the cake. You have no idea how many pour animals I saw on the way back down, that I took my anger out on. And then finally when I did get home and saw all your stuff gone it finally hit me. I mean I know why you did it, I saw your conversation Angela. But...we been having so many problems lately with communicating and the time we do have alone we always fight anymore. Bella your my mate, and I love you so much but...do you want this. Do you want us to be together?" She asked with a genuine curiosity, and my heart just broke. I put my pizza down on the coffee table, getting to my knees I half crawl half walk over to her, straddling her and she immediately stiffens bringing a smile to my face.

"Baby, I love you and will always want you." I said bring my lips to hers. Her tongue tracing my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth letting our tongues meet, causing her to moan in my mouth. A loud whimper escapes my mouth damn we haven't kiss like this and forever as I'm about to pull away I feel her grab hold of my waist keeping me in position so that she could deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss once that fact that I needed air was inevitable, and continue to kiss down my neck. As soon as I'd catched my breath I kissed her again this time just a slow peck on the lips. I broke the kiss resting my forehead to hers. Her hands reached up to the back of my neck trying to push me towards her, not trusting my words I just shook my head and her hands slid down my back to my waist. "I know that if we continue down this road I'm going to want you really bad and I know that your not going to do anything till I change." The look in her eyes were all the confirmations that I needed. "But, I'm sorry I should have handle everything today a little much better that what I did."

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have listen to you better than that, and I'm sorry you felt that I had to be out of the house so that your voice was heard." I gave her another quick peck on the lips before getting off her lap, and snuggling up to her from behind finishing Angela movie she had in and calling it a night.


End file.
